projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Unforgiven (2014)
Unforgiven (2014) Unforgiven was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on September 21st 2014. It was held in an unknown location. Background The main story on Raw was between Matt Hardy & Kevin Steen. After Hardy shocked everyone, winning the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship] at Summerslam. Since then, due to his fan favorite following, Steen was able to become the number #1 contender again, meaning he'd get his rematch against Hardy. There was also developments between Jay Lethal & his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_United_States_Championship United States Championship], as Jeff Jarrett made his debut in the universe. He instantly became loved by the fans & was quickly the number #1 contender. Lethal, having just come off beating Diesel at Summerslam, would have to defend again, this time against a hungry, fresh new face in Jeff Jarrett. Meanwhile, on ECW, there was a major match about to take place. One of the most anticipated matches in the history of this universe, it would finally happen at Unforgiven. None other than the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW World Heavyweight Championship], the leader of the Million Dollar Corporation, [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Ted_Dibiase Ted Dibiase]. Squaring off one on one with the leader of Europe's Finest, Sheamus. After Sheamus became the number #1 contender after winning a triple threat match on ECW, Dibiase knew he would have to take him on. Over on Smackdown, the new [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Champion] Jake "The Snake" Roberts was preparing himself ahead of his first title defense, where he would look to take on Triple H & "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Triple H beat Jake Roberts on an episode of Smackdown. Austin was added when he was supposed to go against Jake Roberts on the Smackdown before this show. But Roman Reigns attacked Austin during that match, allowing Jake to win. Austin was not happy about this, demanding that he gets a shot at Roman Reigns, and if he wins, he is added to the match at this show. The match happened on Main Event, with Austin defeating Reigns, therefore being in this match. Event At the event, only 2 new champions were crowned, while 5 retained their titles. Starting off the show, we had a [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_Tag_Team_Championships ECW Tag Team Championships] match, which pitted the champions Better Than Perfect retaining against Christian & Batista of the Million Dollar Corporation. The night started off strong for Dibiase & his men, with these 2 men defeating Better Than Perfect, becoming the new ECW Tag Team Champions. Next up was the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_United_States_Championship United States Championship] match, where Jay Lethal defended against Jeff Jarrett. Both men were fighting hard, but it looked like Jarrett was in the position to take home the belt. However, in a rather unlike fashion for Jay Lethal, he grabbed his title and walked out, leaving behind the challenge of Jarrett, taking a count out loss. This meant that while Jarrett won, the title can only change hands on a pinfall or submission, so Lethal retained. The next match was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Television_Championship ECW World Television Championship], as champion Trent Barreta defended against Adrian Neville. Due to Neville winning against RVD, he had to win one match to be a number #1 contender, he did so winning a fatal 4 way on ECW. Neville had been on a role recently, and it continued tonight, he beat Trent in convincing fashion, becoming a 2 time Television Champion. Next was an oddity of a match, Dean Ambrose set out to prove he is the greatest [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Intercontinental_Championship Intercontinental Champion] this universe had ever seen. So he set about defending his championship in a 10 man battle royal. Ambrose started off number 1, we're not sure to this day if it was intentional or just unlucky choice. That didn't matter to Ambrose though, who went on to eliminate all the other 9 either by himself or with someone else to retain his Intercontinental Championship, proving to everyone that he is the best champion we've ever seen hold that belt. Now we have the first of our 3 world championships up for grabs. As Jake Roberts defends against Triple H & "Stone Cold" Steve Austin for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship]. Jake has doubts surrounding him, while he has defeated all the members of The Shield (bar Punk, who is taking time off to plan), he wasn't able to beat Hunter or Austin (technically cheated to beat Austin). But, Jake proved those doubters wrong, by successfully defending his World Championship, proving he's not a fluke champion. Now it's upon us, the time has arrived, the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW World Heavyweight Championship] is to be put in stake between two of the biggest names in this universe. The leaders of 2 well known factions, fighting it out to see who's the best stable. Well, that's what would've happened if Austin Aries (the newest member of the Million Dollar Corporation) hadn't run over Sheamus as he was prepping for his match. Dibiase had stated that another man had been found to take him on, so he would defend tonight. Zack Ryder had been chosen. We looked on in horror that this would even be allowed. But in a few moments, the horror would turn into a loud cheer for Ryder, who put on the show of his life. Almost defeating Dibase, before Dibiase was able to put him away. This showed that Dibiase was not only scared of Sheamus, but also was looking weak as a champion. The main event has arrived, after one shock, we now sit in for, what we hope to be, an enjoyable match. It's the match we were supposed to see at Summerslam, for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship], Matt Hardy defends against Kevin Steen, in a swapped role from what the Summerslam match was supposed to be. Both men fought tooth and nail, neither man giving an inch. The respect between these 2 is high, but they are fighting their lives to hold that championship. Suddenly, Steen knocks down the ref (he later said this was to see if Hardy would cheat to win.) Then, Jay Lethal runs down the ring and starts attacking Steen. Thankfully, the new World Tag Team Champions Jimmy Jacobs & Steve Corino are here to save Steen. Or so we thought, each man stares at Steen. He realises the situation and attempts to fight them off, but it is to no avail. Jacobs, Corino, Lethal & Hardy stand atop Steen, S.C.U.M has expanded, and Hardy keeps the belt. Results